


Choice

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, reader is with the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: Hux is faced with the most difficult decision of his life after a mission gone wrong…
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Choice

Sometimes, two people are destined to be together no matter what life throws at them. Y/n knew that she and Armitage were destined for each other.

She knew what that meant. He was a general of the First Order, the worst thing to happen to the galaxy since the Empire. She was a pilot in the Black Squadron, the Resistance’s greatest weapon. 

Everything in the galaxy told her that they couldn’t be together. She was too blinded by love to care. Hux wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he felt that strange connection as well.

Once again, Y/n rested her head on the chest of Armitage in the back of a crowded bar. Neither of them wore their respective uniforms. Onlookers that passed by only saw them as another happy couple that made singles feel bad about themselves. 

Hux was conflicted. He sat with Y/n, one hand running through her hair and the other resting on her thigh. The First Order was planning an assault on the resistance base only days from now and here he sat, keeping the information from her. Did this make him a bad person? Sure, he did a lot of things that were against the basic morals of most, but that was his job and it was nothing personal to him. The potential danger to his love was, though. They had a rule that they never talked about politics or their alliances when they were together.

This all started over a year ago. In a particularly brutal battle between the First Order and the Resistance on a planet that was almost falling apart. Hux managed to chase Y/n into a cave, only to have the opening get blocked by another incoming avalanche of rocks. 

It took an entire day for them to be rescued. They had to put aside their differences and wishes to kill the other for the time being. Maybe it was because they actually talked to each other or the eventual cuddling for warmth, but they made a deal to see each other regularly. Everything went further from there.

Y/n was always warm. Hux rarely had warmth at the base, let alone warmth coming from another body. The early days of the First Order saw to the more sexual needs of the higher officers through designated men and women, but he hadn’t taken up that service since he met Y/n. 

“I should probably get back soon, Armie,” She gave him another kiss and stood up, “I’ll let you know the next time we can do this. Dameron’s got us doing some stupid exercises for the next few weeks. I love you.”

Hux stood up to match Y/n’s elevation and pulled her in for one last kiss. This was the only type of affection that he would be getting until they met again, so he had to try and make it last as long as he possibly could. He watched her walk away to the ship that bore no alliance stickers or anything. 

He wondered again how he got someone that was willing to hide herself from the organization that she gave her life to just to be with him. If either of them were caught, it was a death sentence.

~~~

The halls of the Finalizer always looks too dull after he had a visit with Y/n. The only color was the occasional red or yellow and even that didn’t suffice for the lack of…something that he couldn’t describe. The first week was the worst and then he would get used to the monotonous hallways every day.

Today was the day that the attack was scheduled. The troops were already out and fighting, or whatever they needed to do. Hux wasn’t one of the men sent on the mission, a lucky coincidence for his own mental health. It was Kylo Ren that lead the battle and he didn’t ask twice when he was told that he wouldn’t be coming. He was too busy overseeing the repairs of the ships destroyed in a battle fought a few days ago. The First Order had a thing about destroying ships for no good reason.

“General Hux, the Supreme Leader has requested your presence in the prisoner’s bay. I’ve heard he returned successfully,” one of the prison guards spoke, he wished that he actually remembered his name or rank at all. He didn’t frequent that part of the ship unless he was needed for interrogation.

That could only mean that Kylo Ren had returned with a prisoner. “Thank you, a victory for the First Order-”

The guard finished the saying that they were all now required to know and say after a successful battle, “-is a victory for the galaxy.” Hux knew it was stupid, Ren was the one who created it.

He made his way to the cells. The back of his band went to Y/n. There’s no way that she could possibly be one of the captured Resistance members. She had said something about the black squadron being away from the base for training. She was in training. Safe.

He turned the corner to face Ren and a dozen troopers with guns pointed to a group of prisoners that sat on the ground and against the wall. Their faces were bruised and battered, dried blood was spotting more on some than others. When he heard of the victory, he didn’t think that it would be this big.

“Supreme Leader,” he called, earning the attention of Ren. 

“Ah, General. As you can see today was a great success. We’ve managed to capture five members of the not-so-legendary black squadron. Including their leader.” He glanced at the pilots on the ground. There were eight members of that team. Poe Dameron was sitting in the middle of the line, his expression stoic and unwilling to show his fear. 

He couldn’t look any longer when his attention was pulled back to Ren. “I need you to find Captain Phasma and return for interrogations.” He nodded and turned away from the scene. The last time he heard of her whereabouts was a few weeks ago when she lead a battle on one of the outer rim planets. Hopefully, this would be an easy task and he wouldn’t face the consequences of failure.

~~~

Y/n was rarely scared. Being in the Resistance gave no chances to let fear take the best of you in the heat of danger, so that emotion faded away into nothing over time. It still sprouted up in the worst ways at times.

This was one of those times.

The whole squadron was caught in the middle of their intensive training days when they heard of First Order ships landing an attacking the base. Having only half their energy, no real weapons on them, and without their ships left them sitting ducks for the enemy to find.

Half of the team escaped, one commander and the rest of the new recruits. The other half tried to stay and defend what little base they had. She stuck with Poe, having his six at all times. 

That sturdy line of defense wasn’t helpful when the team was picked off one-by-one until eventually they got to her and Poe. Y/n tried putting up as much as a fight as she could, earning herself a few brutal hits to the face. She could feel blood run down her cheek from her forehead and wanted to continue until Kylo Ren trapped them in some type of force grip.

She couldn’t remember much after that. 

Now, she sat against a wall with her hands cuffed behind her back. Poe sat to her in almost the same condition. Ren stood in front of her as he sent someone off, then turning his attention towards them all. The mask hid any expression or facial features. She assumed that he only did this out of insecurity and that he would never get real power under the Order with his face that had all too much of a resemblance to his parents.

“Who wants the honor of being interrogated first?” He began, pulling his saber out from his robe. Y/n had never seen the hilt in person before, it was weird and almost juvenile. She could’ve guessed that he made it himself. 

He ignited the saber, the flickering of red came out from three sides. It was unstable and yet, still as dangerous as any other weapon of its kind. She now understood what Armitage was talking about when he said that he was unfit for the position and was more like a teenager. 

He must be on this ship, too. She was grateful enough that he wasn’t near her. She wondered if she could bear to see him in his uniform and pretending to be this evil person that she knew he wasn’t. Or at least, she thought he wasn’t. She hoped that he wasn’t.

Ren pointed his saber at the left-most person. Y/n didn’t dare look to see exactly who it was out of fear of being singled out. “What about you?” He swirled the saber around in front of his face and then moved onto the person next to him, “The squadron I hear so much about, yet none of you are brave enough to volunteer?” 

He moved the saber dangerously close to his neck and then moves on to face Poe. “The fearless leader, now cowering under my command. Shall I start at the top and work my way down the ranks?” He slowly moved another step and the flickering saber was now pointed at Y/n. “I could start with you, your weak mind will be easier than your counterparts.”

She knew that he was just trying to get a rise out of her. She continued her blank stare at the connection between the ground and the wall. He moved on to the one next to her. He wasn’t necessarily a new recruit, but he had never been taken hostage by anybody. His nerves were visible and Kylo Ren noticed.

Stormtroopers rounded the corner and stopped to take Ren’s order. He turned towards them, “I want this one taken to the interrogation room, put the rest in the cells. They’ll be dealt with later.” The most difficult thing about it all was the silence and compliance that they forced themselves into. It was much better if they were good now, possibly saving them from further harm.

The cell Y/n was thrown into wasn’t the greatest quality. Everything was made of metal and uncomfortable. She didn’t expect any luxury from the enemy, anyway. Armitage came to her mind again. She wondered what he must’ve been doing, if he even knew that she was on the same ship as him. It would break him if he saw her like this and he knew that it was his organization that caused it.

She hated that she had to think of him like that. Like he was anything like the monsters in the First Order. He just wanted to prove to his no-good father that he could succeed. He was capable of real love and she knew that he had it for her.

~~~

Retrieving Phasma was a simple task. The two of them were making their way back towards the prisoner’s wing to do whatever Ren needed them to. Neither of them would admit it, but the two of them shared a bond that most people could consider friendship. It wasn’t enough to tell their secrets to each other, but it did make for pleasant company when they were together.

Ren was leaving the interrogation room when the two of them approached him. “I want you two to take photos of our prisoners. Get them to communications and tell them to spread it to every possible system. I want our victory known across the galaxy.” He always had a flair for the dramatics, but this wasn’t something that they’ve ever done before, “And don’t be afraid to use force, they are traitors to the First Order and are to be treated as such.”

He returned to the room and the screams from the pilot continued. Relief flooded through Hux when he heard that it was obviously a male voice doing the screaming. He would know Y/n’s voice if he heard it.

They needed to take four pictures of these prisoners. He was glad that he didn’t have to do anything stressful as his nerves were on high alert worrying about Y/n’s safety. Phasma, looking to get some energy out, took the role of positioning them (and possibly some beating, if she was lucky) and Hux was the photographer.

The first cell opened to reveal one of the pilots. He wasn’t noteworthy or recognizable as anyone that Y/n was friends with. Hux took that as a good sign. 

He stood by while Phasma made his injuries a little bit more dramatic. She sat him up and against the wall for Hux to take the photo. “What’s your name, traitor?” she spat at him. The pilot was shaking and he said his name. The flash from the camera made his eyes water. He could barely move from the ground when they left him to be alone in his cell again.

They did the same with the next pilot and Captain Dameron, Phasma really taking it out on him the most. He didn’t have a reaction, though. He stayed as calm and angry as he was when they walked in. There was only one last picture to take and then they would take the extremely long walk across the ship to communications. Hux was looking forward to it.

Phasma opened the door of the last cell and Hux followed, his breath halting at the sight of the particular prisoner. He knew those (e/c) eyes from anywhere. It was Y/n.

His Y/n.

If he looked away, Phasma would notice that something was up with him and her. He had to stare deep into those eyes that supposedly loved him and watch her take a brutal beating from a friend. Stopping her would be a death sentence for both of them, but could he really bear to see her like this?

He watched at Phasma placed two of her gloved fingers in the trail of blood that ran down her face and smeared it across her forehead. Her hand then moved to wrap around her chin, moving it so that they faced each other. “Sad to see another woman wasting herself as a traitor. The Supreme Leader will have fun with this one.”

Hux chose not to react to the joke. It was bad enough that he was in this position, let alone the thought of whatever Ren would do when he was interrogating her. He had to figure out a way to avoid all of this. Somehow get Y/n out without anyone noticing and she’d be safe.

While taking the picture, Hux tried his best to not look at her. To see the pain in her eyes. He knew that she understood why he wasn’t doing anything to help her and why he stayed as stoic as possible, but it still hurt to do so.

Leaving took an amount of energy that he didn’t know he had. He considered not fully closing the door, so that she could escape. Her getting caught would be worse than her staying. He followed Phasma down the corridor.

~~~

The metal couldn’t feel any colder than it did the moment that the two left Y/n’s room. She was living in a delusion that he wasn’t who he was. The delusion was shattered and the man that she knew was once again the same man that she met in the cave so long ago.

She held back her tears, raising her hand up to her mouth to cover it. She didn’t want to look weak, even if that’s how she felt. Her mind instantly went to thinking that nothing was real. That somehow, the entire year of sneaking out and stolen moments was a mind game meant for her to…do something that she didn’t know.

It couldn’t have all been an act. It just couldn’t. Even if it was, she refused to believe it. She had to believe it if she wanted to live.

It wasn’t long before the cell door opened again. The small voice in her head told her that it was someone coming to rescue her. That it was Poe, making yet another brave escape or even Hux. The white armor was all too familiar.

They were taking her to interrogation, she assumed. She put her emotions aside. This was what she trained for. Ren wasn’t in the room when she arrived, thank the maker for that. Her anxiety didn’t seem to spike when she was being strapped onto the chair, so maybe this would be easier than she thought. 

The air in the room got thicker when she felt the presence of the Supreme Leader enter. Y/n cleared her mind as much as she possibly could and took a deep breath. “The penalty for treason to the First Order is death.” He walked into her line of sight, helmet covering his face. “That is, unless you decide to come to your senses and tell us what you know.”

“My allegiance is to the Resistance,” she spoke in a dull tone. She stared straight in front of her.

He moved close to her, “That’s a shame. The First Order can always use more pilots.” He walked around the chair in slow circles. “We’ll treat you like you deserve.”

That caught her attention. Her eyes turned towards the location of his voice. “I’m treated just fine. Much better than I would here.”

She felt his gloved hand on her forehead, but it wasn’t the same as Phasma’s before. His thumb pushed some of the loose hair from her face. “I know what they think about you. I read their filthy, bigoted minds. They don’t take you seriously,” she left the words go through one ear and out the other. Or she tried, “Deep down, you know it too. I just need to bring it out.”

Y/n felt a sudden pressure on her head. It was like a headache, but it was moving through her mind, searching through her mind. This was Ren. Her training stated that she should try to block it, no matter how much it hurt. 

She closed her eyes and thought of nothing. The pressure increased tenfold.

“Resisting it just makes it worse for you. Give in,” The steady increase was constant and nearly unbearable. Poe talked about being interrogated through the force entering his mind, but she never thought that it could reach this level of torture. She held on for as long as she possibly could.

Letting go and allowing him into her mind, she felt too light-headed from the release of pressure to fully block anything from Ren’s view. The thoughts and memories that he read were brought to the front of her mind, allowing her to relive them along with him. 

Training with Poe

Saving a village from the First Order

What brought her back to full consciousness was the familiar memory with a red-haired man. The one thought was a gateway for Ren to see everything that’s happened in the past year. By the time she tried to block it again, he was already too far. He knew about them.

It was an unspoken thing between them that anyone finding out about their relationship would be a death sentence. 

He let go of her mind and stepped back. “It seems that you already have an alliance with the First Order. You’re not a lost cause.”

“Nothing will make me join the First Order.” She hid her panic. 

He shook his head, walking over to the trooper outside of the room and ordering him to do something.

“I never took Hux as a romantic,” at this point, he was just making it worse. She had no idea what his plans were and for all she knew, he would murder him the minute he left the room.

“You don’t know him.” She knew talking to him was wrong, but she had nothing else to lose. Her secret was out.

“And you do?”

“Yes.”

He sat in the chair on the other side of the room. “If he can hide so much from us without getting exposed, then how much do you think he can hide from you?” She didn’t respond. He wasn’t going to be the one to make her doubt Hux. “What did you think that he could give to you? Marriage, Children? I’m certain that he doesn’t think of you like you do of him.”

Her breathing got heavy, “That’s not true.”

The sound of a key unlocking the door interrupted before he could continue. In walked the man of the hour. “Supreme Leader, what have you requested me for?”

Y/n’s heart sank. “General Hux, I have to applaud you. I never suspected that you would be able to keep a secret for over a year.” He raised his brows, pretending to be confused about what he was talking about. “So tell me,” He stood up, ignited his saber and held it close to Hux’s neck, “Where does your loyalty stand?”

She squeezed her eyes shut. This was not happening. He was going to be killed and it would be all her fault. “It is and always will be with the FIrst Order.” Y/n felt her hand start to shake in the bindings. 

“Prove your loyalty,” he handed the saber to Hux, “Kill the traitor.” He left the two alone in the room, closing the door behind him. With a littel struggle, he managed to turn the weapon off. 

He quickly ran to Y/n and pulled open the straps that held her to the chair. She fell out of the chair and right into a bone-crushing hug. “You can do it,” she whispered in his ear, “I won’t mind.”

“Look at yourself, this was all my fault. And you still want to die for me? It should be me.” His hand made its way to her cheek and his tumb slid across her cheek. The dried blood didn’t budge from its position on her face. 

Y/n sighed, “Our number one rule was that we can’t let our relationship interfere with our lives. You have to do this. I want you to be safe.” She took the saber from his hands and held it to her chest. 

He quickly took the saber back before she could ignite it. He shut his eyes, “What if…you joined us?” Y/n furrowed her brows. She had told him before that she wouldn’t join the First Order if he asked and she sure didn’t change her mind since then. “If we can convince Ren to let you live, you can stay with me. You don’t have to do any work for us.”

She still wasn’t following, “We can get married. Eventually, we can go on some mission in the outer rim and never return. We can have a normal life. No First Order, no Resistance.” She knew how much he was giving up when he said that to her. His entire life was to serve the First Order or anything that was similar to it. 

Y/n didn’t want to leave the Resistance. She worked so hard to get into the top ranks, and was it all going to be thrown away? 

Yes.

“Is that what you want?” She asked, her voice soft.

“More than anything.”


End file.
